


Сквозь пламя

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Десятый не приходит в себя уже третьи сутки
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	Сквозь пламя

Десятый не приходит в себя уже третьи сутки, и все это время Гокудера не отходит от его постели, почти не спит. Он надоедает расспросами врачам, но те только разводят руками: полученные раны нельзя назвать серьезными, пациент давно должен бы очнуться, но… Похоже, опять пламя. Но и Верде, вызванный по такому случаю, не смог сказать ничего определенного, хотя пробу крови все-таки взял и обещал посмотреть, что можно сделать. 

Гокудера вглядывается в знакомое лицо, сейчас бледное, с заострившимися чертами, будто застывшее. Десятый кажется таким маленьким и беззащитным в своем глубоком сне — как когда-то давно, еще в детстве, когда Гокудера только приехал в Намимори. Гокудера многое успел вспомнить за эти три дня: школьные годы с десятилетним будущим, учебу в институте, который они, правда, так и не успели закончить, и мафию, снова вторгшуюся в их жизнь. Опасности, грязь и убийства. Теперь он, пожалуй, лучше понимает, почему Десятый никогда не хотел такой судьбы ни для себя, ни для них. В детстве все воспринималось как-то иначе.

И все-таки рядом всегда был Десятый. Гокудера настолько привык к нему, к его взгляду, теплой улыбке, что даже не может представить, что когда-то обходился без всего этого. А когда понял, что его чувства уже перестали быть просто уважением к боссу и дружбой, когда захотелось большего, постарался по возможности сделать вид, что все осталось как прежде, чтобы не потерять даже то, что у него уже было. 

Сейчас это «потерять» подобралось как никогда близко, стало ужасающе реальным. Он не смог защитить Десятого. И, что еще хуже, не просто не смог — именно из-за него Десятый сейчас в таком состоянии. Закрыл Гокудеру собой от пропущенной атаки. Этого Гокудера себе никак не может простить. И понять тоже не может. Почему? Зачем Десятый это сделал? Конечно, он спасал его и раньше — после первого раза Гокудера и решил для себя, что станет его Правой рукой — надежной, сильной. Идеальной. И все-таки, тогда было совсем не то. Одно дело рисковать собой, чтобы спасти кого-то, и совсем другое — отдать за него жизнь. Гокудера думает об этом, но в голову не приходит никаких догадок. Единственный вариант кажется слишком невероятным, чтобы быть правдой.

Он спросит об этом Десятого, когда тот очнется.

Если решится спросить…

Гокудера никогда не молится богу, не верит в него — жизнь беспризорника вытравила из него эту привычку еще в детстве. Но сейчас он готов просить, умолять любых богов, лишь бы это помогло вернуть Десятого. От нахлынувшей горечи и боли сдавливает сердце, душат рыдания. Гокудера крепко стискивает узкую холодную ладонь Десятого, зажмуривается изо всех сил и сбивчиво бормочет про себя — слова, клятвы, обещания…

А открыв глаза, видит, как вспыхивают пламенем кольца на его пальцах, одно за другим: ураган, дождь, солнце, облако, гроза… По какому-то наитию, Гокудера нашаривает другой рукой в кармане пиджака еще одно кольцо Вонголы. Небо. Он торопливо возвращает кольцо на его обычное место на руке Десятого, переплетает свои пальцы с его, — слабый оранжевый огонек начинает мерцать в унисон с биением пламени его колец. И одновременно с ним над перемотанной бинтами грудью Десятого начинает подниматься синее пламя. Все-таки туман. Коварное седьмое пламя. Сейчас он как будто вытекает из раны, уходя из тела. Разноцветное пламя — вся радуга — переливается вокруг них, гудит, пульсирует, как живое, и Гокудера не отрываясь смотрит в освещенное его отблесками лицо Десятого. А потом пламя гаснет — как-то сразу, одновременно, — и в тишине больничной палаты слышно только размеренный писк приборов. 

А потом его ритм сбивается, Десятый открывает глаза, и Гокудеру как будто накрывает. Он прижимает к себе легкое, безвольное тело, целует сухие, потрескавшиеся губы, шепчет — много всего шепчет, на разных языках — выплескивает нерастраченную, копившуюся годами нежность, говорит, как ждал, надеялся… что любит. 

И когда Десятый слабо улыбается в ответ и обхватывает его руками, прижимаясь теснее, ему кажется, что сердце не выдержит, не может выдержать столько счастья сразу. 

— Какие же мы с тобой дураки, Хаято.

Гокудера понимает, что ради этих слов и улыбки Десятого, Цуны, он готов… не умереть — умереть за босса каждый может, — он готов жить и быть рядом.


End file.
